eco_city_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Eco Farm FAQ
Dear City Managers, this is the place to get answers to your frequently asked questions! *'Q: Where can I find more neighbors?' ::A1: You can join our Official Eco Farm Group: ::A2: Aslo check the Official App page each Tuesday for the "Add Me" post! *'Q: Why are there so few neighbors I can visit?' ::A: The number of neighbors you can visit depends on your Reputation level, indicated by the Heart guage in the upper right side of your game window. The higher your Reputation is, the more neighbors you can visit. Visit your neighbors and perform all five actions to increase your Reputation. Using the Boost: Double Reputation, will increase the amount of Reputation you earn from each visit. *'Q: What should I click on when visiting neighbors?' ::A: Collecting from Garages will give you Gas Cans. Collecting from Cabins will give your neighbor Gas Cans. Many neighbors like to collect from Flower Shops. These often drop collection items that are very useful. *'Q: What are Collections?' ::A: Click the "Safe" icon in the upper right of your game window to see all the collections available to you. If you hover your cursor over the collection pieces it will tell you where to find the item. Once you have a completed Collection click the "Sell" button and you will get the indicated Reward. These can be very helpful! *'Q: How many item requests can I send to neighbors each day?' ::A: You can send as many requests as you have neighbors, i.e. one request to each neighbor per day. When the game resets at 5pm EDT, you can once again send item requests to your neighbors. *'Q: How many gifts can I send?' ::A: You can send one free gift per day to each friend and accept all the gifts your friends send you. There is no limit on paid gifts. When the game resets at 5pm EDT you can once again send out new gifts to your neighbors. *'Q: How do you tear down Production Buildings?' ::A: If you have several Production Buildings of the same type in your town (for example, two Animal Farms), you can demolish one as long as there is still one left. Otherwise it is not possible to tear down Production Buildings. *'Q: How can I earn Eco Bucks?' ::A: There's a number of ways do to that: ::#By leveling up (2 Eco Bucks) ::#By playing the game five days in a row you will receive 5 Eco Bucks as the daily bonus. ::#By participating in special offers! ::#You can also purchase Eco Bucks in-game *'Q: How do I get speed boosters?' ::A1: You can get speed boosters as a reward for certain quests, receive them in trade during special offers, or buy them. ::A2: The Influx of Tourism speed booster can also be obtained by building an Amusement Park. ::A3: The HighSpeed Transport speed booster can be made at the Service Station Level 2. ::A4: There is currently no way to make the other speed boosters. *'Q: Can you sell a vehicle from the garage?' ::A: No. *'Q: Can you move a vehicle from one garage to another?' ::A: Not at the moment. *'Q: Where do my gas cans keep going?' ::A: Gas cans are automatically grouped into barrels to make your fuel supply easier to use. Look carefully in your inventory. *'Q: Can I start the game over again from scratch?' ::A: This feature is not planned. *'Q: How can I rotate the buildings?' ::A: The buildings cannot be rotated. *'Q: Will the option to rotate the buildings ever be added?' ::A: Not planned at the moment. *'Q: Can you remove a building and put it in the warehouse?' ::A: Yes. Click the Green "Action" arrow on your user interface then choose the option that allows you to store items in the Warehouse. This action will cost you Fuel. *'Q: How do I get the items I need to complete the construction of certain buildings?' ::A: You can ask your neighbors for them or buy them with Cash. You will also occasionally get construction materials as a reward for completing quests. You can get Cement by collecting Purified Sand from the Quarry and sending it out on transit. *'Q: Why should I build roads to my buildings?' ::A: Most Buidlings must be connected to a road that leads to the highway in order to begin production or collect from them. There are exceptions, such as the Warehouse and Electrical Plants. *'Q: Why is the bonus I collect at the Town Hall different every day?' ::A: The bonus you collect at the Town Hall is determined by the amount and type of decorations you have placed on your land plus the previous days revenue. The more decorations you have in your town and the higher your revenue was during the previous day, the larger your bonus. *'Q: I don't have a road to the University. Will it still work?' ::A: The University, Classroom Buildings, and the Stadium don't need to be connected with roads and the land they sit on is given for free. *'Q: How do I get Research Papers?' ::A: Research Papers drop from the University, University Stadium and Lecture Hall. *'Q: How do I get Construction Permits?' ::A: Construction Permits are a reward from your Mail Truck, the route requires 3 Research Papers to begin, costs 30 Gas and takes 3 Hours to complete. *'Q: What is all that Honking?' ::A: The Honks will tell you when a Guest Vehicle is on your land. If you look under the "Green Truck" in the upper right corner it will say "Unload" - if you click that icon it will take you to the vehicle you can collect from. There are different types of Honks for the various vehicles. For example: a returning Transport makes a different sound than a boat or ship. *'Q: What's this I hear about "Free Land?!"' ::A: You are given Free Land to place your University Buildings on, but also, your water is surrounded by a small stretch of land that is given to you for free as well. You can place Crops, Souvenir Tent, Warehouses and other items or buildings that do not require a road connection. This can help you free up some much needed space! *'Q: How can I finish a 1 Hour Timed Quest when the Transport takes longer than that?' ::A: You can use Eco Bucks or Gas to speed up your Transport. Open the Building Menu the Vehicle was dispatched from and click the small (Eco Buck) or (Gas) icon to bring it back immediately. *'Q: What Buildings should I build first?' ::A: All buildings serve a good purpose, but prioritizing some of the better buildings can help you to gain coins or items you need faster. These are buildings you might want to start with: #Flower Shops - these give collection items you will want, building as many as you can is recommended! #Outdoor Market - you can sell crafted items or crops here for extra coins! #Souvenier Tent - this building has a Wheel of Fortune inside, you can spin it once per day to get a nice prize! #Gas Station - This lets you craft more Fuel to keep your Transits running! #Service Station & Junk Yard - These 2 are linked, You craft rusty parts in the Junk Yard to use in the Service Station for profit. After upgrading you can also craft Boost: Rapid Transit! Category:Helpful Info